


Getting the Scoop

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Attaway General, Chicken Girls (Web Series), Total Eclipse (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Ezra Grant is back in town and with help from his close friend and fellow Journalist Rhyme, the British boy has decided that he was going to be getting the scoop on some of the local hot boys including Sam Parker, Holden and Jerry.
Relationships: Ezra Grant/Holden, Ezra Grant/Jerry, Ezra Grant/Rhyme McAddams, Ezra Grant/Sam Parker
Kudos: 2





	Getting the Scoop

The cool morning air washed over his skin, prickling his tanned flesh as the half-asleep sixteen-year-old teenager’s head tilted to one side. His eyes struggled to stay open. In his mouth the buzzing vibrations of an electric toothbrush tried to coax him awake. It was too early to be awake, at least in his mind, and the open phone sitting on the basin was the cause. A single text asked if he was awake but had said no more post replying. It was far too early for him to be getting up on his summer vacation. He had planned on more like 2pm wakes up followed by binges of Netflix and video games, with snacks. It hadn’t gone well for the teenage boy.

Ezra glared at his phone. The damn thing woke him at 6AM with a text from Rhyme. He never understood waking up so early. Even if he was glad to have the girl back in his life as a friend, he hated what his former step-mother’s abuse had done to them.

He ran fingers through his messy brown hair while moving the brush along his teeth; The hand lost the will to stay awake so lazily began running down Ezra’s chest. Gliding over his firm pecs and dark nipples, then explored through the smooth plain that formed his six-pack. Such sexy, defined muscles that lead down to his grey sweatpants. Ezra’s underwear were showing, white Calvin Kleins. But his hand slumped away to his side. 

Every fibre of his body wanted to collapse back into bed.

“Mmph… reply already,” His silky british accent murmured.

He continued to brush. It had been fifteen minutes. Still nothing for another five. Yet still the tired boy brushed, fully unaware of the passage of time.

Ba-Ding!

Finally he looked down to see a new message pop up.

[Hey, srry I got busy! Anyway, U wanted to interview Sam, right? He’s back in town.]

This had Ezra’s attention, with the teen boy quickly responding to the text. With the pair setting up the details, before he left it in Rhyme’s talented hands. Knowing the girl would need time to convince Sam for an interview, since apparently he was having an ‘attitude’ issue. Something that had Ezra rolling his eyes and muttering about spoiled musicians.

Ezra finally left the bathroom, scratching his smooth chest on the way out. Passing himself in the mirror for a good long look at his bare self; His work was paying off in those slim hips and wide shoulders, home to his muscles. While still a twink, Ezra had gotten a sexy buff body he was proud of. He smirked at the view before heading back up to his bedroom and onto the bed. Fully intent on a nice long nap before he’d have to go meet up with Sam. Since if he knew his former crush, she would have it set up for later today.

As he laid down, however, the british twink’s hand took a mind of its own.

Rubbing slowly along his abs with a shiver, Ezra let out a soft sigh. Flexing while his nails ran through the jagged cracks of his perfectly formed muscles, then over his pecs. Ezra’s moan became louder when brushing over his nipple. Lightly tracing around the sensitive nub, teasing it with a fingertip. The gentle caressing of his own body brought Ezra’s member to life; As he felt up his own muscular body with tender strokes he could feel his pants grow tighter, stretched out of his six inches. Groaning, the teenager moved his hips. Causing friction on the fabric and a shiver to pass through his dick. The boy released a light moan from the sensation but continued tracing his body’s definition. After a while of teasing his body, Ezra slowly moved down and cupped his crotch.

“Mm…” Ezra moaned, the teen fondling himself through his sweatpants and underwear, moving it around enough to hold it in place with the waistband of his boxer briefs.

With the mushroom head of his cock now peeking out from the top of Calvin’s Klein’s, Ezra’s fingers moved down and the boy light ran one against the slightly dark pink sensitive head. Teasing it for a few moments through light strokes and flicks against the stomach. Moans fighting to release from the teenager’s mouth. Once the sensations had him twitching wildly, Ezra’s thumb pushed down the waistband with a low moan. Easing the fabric down along his length, letting his cock breathe. 

Six-inches of bare british cock resting against his waist. 

“Don’t kill me for this,” Ezra reached over and snapped a picture of his dick on his chest, revealing his six-pack, V-line and length all in the one shot. It wasn’t his first time sending these kinds of pictures to Rhyme. The boy and girl had done it numerous times since their ‘break-up’, but this would be the first time he had done it without prompting.

Rhyme saw it immediately but remained silent for a moment. Allowing Ezra to curl fingers around his base and stroke it, moaning into the air. His gentle hand was slow with a tight grip, pumping himself while waiting for Rhyme.

[Ezra! I’m on the phone with Sam!]

The boy felt himself gulp as he texted out a question, a mix of curiosity and very slight jealousy laced within. Having long given up hopes of Rhyme being more than just a cyber-buddy and close friend. [Seen his? Am I bigger? ;)]

[Of course I haven’t! We can play later, okay sxy boy?] She responded, which made Ezra whine. His cock pumping grew faster, more impatient as his back arched up. Curling his toes in pleasure, just dreaming of Rhyme playing.

Despite his whine, he quickly sent back a response saying that he would hold her to that. The boy’s mind racing about what kind of fun he would get from the beautiful girl later. The boy hoped that she chose the live facetime call over just texted pictures and videos.

Since he was getting nothing out of her now, Ezra moved onto Insta. Filtering through until he found her pretty face and pressed on it; Rhyme’s first few pics were random, but the last one had the boy thumbing his tip. Ezra jerked off furiously, seeing as she stripped off her jacket and pretended to gasp as her audience got a peek at her bra; This was for TikTok, surely. Regardless, Ezra growled as he pumped his dick harder. Hand slapping against his smooth balls as he grunted.

Ezra’s hand moved along his cock quickly with purpose, squeezing it tightly. The rigid shaft pulsed between his fingers, blood pumping through his veins. A drip of precum formed on the slit, quickly rubbed into Ezra’s cock while his hand stroked away.

“Oh fuck, Rhyme! So sexy, babe!” Ezra’s teeth grit and he shot his hips into the air. A rain of cum fired over his chest, dripping onto his muscles. Coating every ab in a thick spray of cum. Ezra growled while shooting, and took a while to stop throbbing. Lowering his hips with a sigh, breathing heavy. 

The picture changed to the next user: Sam.

He had a picture up in the mirror. A blue shirt over his shoulder, wearing a red cap while poking his tongue at the camera. But the real prize was his abs, defining his hunky chest with sexy details. Ezra found himself staring while rubbing his chest, massaging the cum in as Sam showed off those muscles. He moaned again. At a boy.

Ezra didn’t consider himself gay, his sexuality was more… Rhyme McAdams. Sam however, was a very attractive boy and from the looks of it had a body very similar to his own. Only Sam was broader and the bulge along his thigh looked much longer than Ezra’s six.

“Oh, hello…” He whispered, running a finger through his cum and abs. Up through his pecs and right to his own lips, before sliding in for a taste of his warm morning load. “Mmm…”

The picture was gone too soon, leaving the curvy hunk on his bed. Sucking a finger and rubbing cum onto his chest, thinking not only of Rhyme’s body, but also of Sam’s. If Rhyme was going to make him wait, the young investigative journalist wondered if Sam would be interested in giving him a little pre-meal snack.

Ezra did fall back asleep after that, with his softened cock against his waist and strange thoughts of a naked Sam running through his mind. But it was cut short by the girl again, who told Ezra that Sam would be over at twelve and expected some pool time. Of course that was how she got the musician over. So, he got dressed and picked out his favourite pen and notebook. Did some research into what Sam was into through social media. It seemed that going shirtless and singing was about it. Also weird clothes. Then, at half past twelve, Ezra was guiding Sam through the backgate to a pair of pool chairs.

The twink was already shirtless in some white shorts that did little to hide his semi. Feasting his eyes on Sam’s cocky grin and wide frame in some tight shirt. They sat down and got through a simple interview, covering the basics anyone in school could care about. But at the end, Ezra slipped in one last question for his own thoughts.

“And I’ve heard a lot of girls talking about you, Sam. They’re curious what’s… hanging between your legs,” He asked with a slim smirk touching his lips. Obviously messing around, but really curious to know. “Don’t feel the need to answer that-”

“Nah, man! All good, I’m proud of what I got,” Sam beamed happily. One hand slipped down to cup himself for a moment, “This bad boy’s a nice thick sixer! Nice and above average…”

Ezra blinked. That was his size. But the bulge on Sam’s Instagram looked massive. 

“Oh, surprising. Maybe that’s why all the girls at school like us,” He said so passively as though it was nothing. Sam’s grin widened, impressed he admitted back.

“Above average, yourself then?” Sam grinned.

“Same size, actually.” The journalist said while noting down Sam’s size and his confusion. He looked up again with a gulp: Sam was peeling his shirt off, revealing those washboard abs to the bright sun without a care. Ezra’s eyes flicked up and down his body.

“Prove it.” Sam smirked, the guitarist smug in his cockiness.

Ezra started for a moment. Hard as steel in his shorts. “Uhm… sure, okay?”

In a daze he lowered his shorts down to let it flop out onto his waist, jumping with anticipation. His dark pink tip caught the light perfectly, showing off how it flared with arousal. A thumb hooked over it, aiming upwards to the sky. Displaying the full length proudly, enjoying how it got admired.

“Damn, Grant… Rhyme did say you would be a fun interviewer! Lucky my sister isn’t here, she would be jumping you faster than her vegan brownies had people running for the toilets!” Sam chuckled.

“Think i’d rather her brother right now…” Ezra bit his lip with a seductive purr. Too horny for Sam to care.

Sam raised an eyebrow. Ezra wouldn’t be his first fan boy, having had numerous guys trying to get his attention while on tour. “Oooh, wanna sleep with a boy who went on tour?”

“Uh… sure, whatever. You’re hot, tour or no tour.” Ezra rolled his eyes, stroking his dick for Sam. Pumping his sexy tanned dick as he stared at the musician; Sam watched with avid interest, curious how far he could take this. His dick hadn’t been worked in a while, after all.

“If I’m so hot… Why don’t you come and prove it.” Sam teased. “It’s been weeks since this baby got a good blowie…”

Shrugging, Ezra climbed out of his chair. Leaving his notes abandoned as he got on his knees between Sam’s legs. The pool chair was awkward to lean on, but his focus was on untying Sam’s shorts. His hand brushed against that raging hard dick, feeling its warmth in the guitarist’s shorts. Those were quickly pulled down enough to reveal Sam’s thickness as it jumped at Ezra, eager to get between his silky pink lips.

“Holy shit… you said six, but never mentioned being… uh,” He was at a loss for words, running his nails along the underside of Sam’s cock. “I’ve seen water bottles thinner than this,”

“Ooooh yeah, it wasn’t just my playing that kept me on tour.” Sam purred, bucking his hips. The british boy’s fingers wrapped around it quickly, then squeezed around the shaft. Sam moaned loudly, grinding the hand. “Mmm, that’s it. Worship a rockstar’s dick, Ezra. Jerk me off before sucking my dick.”

“Are you always this cocky?” Ezra teased, pumping the thick length.

As the boy worked his dick, Sam shrugged. He let Ezra fondle his balls while jerking him off faster, squeezing the base with his cute little moans. “I could just shove you down my dick? Force you to deepthroat me… they’re way better than some cheap handie.”

Ezra licked his lips.

“Go on then.” He purred with a smirk, before licking the flared tip. “Do your worst, rockstar.”

Sam took either side of Ezra’s head, guiding him to the tip. Thinking to himself ‘you asked for this’ before slamming Ezra down and thrusting up. Focing his entire dick into that virgin throat, gliding down the silky passage before Ezra could gag or choke on him. 

“G-GHKK!” Ezra felt it bulge in his throat. Maybe that challenge was a mistake. He pushed on Sam’s thighs, but the rockstar just fucked his throat nice and deep. Forcing Ezra up and down his length, getting a wet deepthroat from the struggling boy. “Ghk! Mmph- G-ghulk! Sa-Sham!”

Groaning as the british twink drooled on his dick, Sam slammed faster. Fucking his face without mercy, thrusting his hips. Ezra was forced to swallow all six-inches of that sexy dick, taking it deep with each thrust. Sam throbbed against the walls of Ezra’s throat. Such a tight warm hole wrapped around his shaft. Milking him with those silky lips and hot passage. Sam’s abs flexed as he enjoyed the sensations around his length.

“Damn, Grant!! Who knew the british were such good cock suckers…” Sam grunted out, thrusting deeper into the boys throat.

Ezra could do no more than keep bobbing on Sam’s thickness. Permitting the hunk to fuck his face hard, filling his throat with dick. Though he growled around it, that just made Sam moan even louder from the vibrations on his dick. 

“Mmm suck it…! Suck my thick juicy cock,” Sam growled.

“Nghh, ghk!” Ezra growled louder, running out of breath as he was forced along the length.

Sam found himself loving the reaction he was getting from the sixteen-year-old british boy, and picked up the pace as he fucked the boy’s cute face. Maybe he wouldn’t mind staying in town if it had a mouth like this available for him on the regular. Cassie and his sister could still go fuck themselves, but he found his reason to stay.

Making Ezra Grant his sexual bitch.

But after a few thrusts, Ezra’s grip on Sam’s thigh weakened and he stopped gagging so much, so Sam pulled him off. Ezra took a deep gulp of air, his tongue extended. Drooling saliva and precum between the tip and Sam’s dick. “Aaaaah… fu..fu…”

“Fuck your face again?” Sam slapped Ezra with his dick. Tapping his cheeks, smearing it in all over the boy. He looked good coated in precum. He cockslapped Ezra a few more times for good measure before shoving back inside. “If you’re so desperate. MMM! FUCK YEAH! Take it Grant! Take my fucking cock!”

Ezra sucked him deep, bobbing fast on the cock. Now his throat was stretched he could take it better, sucking and using his talented tongue to lap at the shaft.

“Mmmm keep it up and you can get some rockstar nut…” Sam grunted, fucking the brit’s mouth harder. His orgasm getting close.

Using his tongue wildly to pleasure Sam as he moved along the thickness. Desperate to make him cum, to taste another boy’s steamy hot load. It wouldn’t be his first time, having a few quickies with some cute boys he met when him and his father went on holidays in Australia, but it would be the first since then. He had almost forgotten just what the taste was like.

Sam pounded Ezra’s face with passion, grunting heavily. After a few thrusts down his throat, Sam shot ropes of his cream into Ezra. Milked by the throat as it swallowed around him. He groaned, pumping his load. “Mmmm… here it comes! Fuuuck… fucking swallow it!”

The sixteen-year-old journalist found himself very willing to do just that.

One hard gulp, and it was gone. The sweetness flowed down his throat, leaving its tang on his tongue. Ezra pulled off slowly, letting Sam see a drop of cum on his tongue. “Mmm, yum.” 

“That good aye?” Sam smirked.

Ezra swallowed it with a smirk, winking at Sam.

“If you're interested in some more,” Sam began, looking over Ezra’s body with a purr. “I could pump a load into that sexy as fuck, tight looking ass of yours…”

“Hmm?” Ezra hummed. One hand grabbed his toned little ass, squeezing, “I dunno, never played with it…”

“Really?” Sam asked in surprise. Ezra looked like a fucking twink, he thought numerous boys would be after that ass.

“Mmm, usually this puppy was fucking the girl or boy.” Ezra smirked as he gave his throbbing, pre-cum leaking cock a few strokes.

Sam whistled at the boy. It seemed they had both batted for both teams in the past. He tapped Ezra’s cheek with his dick again, “Well that changes today. Get over here, twink, time to take a rockstar’s dick!”

“You think you can handle this?” Ezra smirked, the British boy posing a little show off his entire body to the horny guitarist.

Rather than respond, Sam pushed himself off the chair and moved behind a confused Ezra. He kneeled behind him then gave a shove, knocking Ezra onto all fours. Proceeding to tug off Ezra’s shorts before spitting on his dick and using one hand to rub it in. Sam spat on Ezra’s unused hole as well, then grabbed a cheek in his free hand and shoved a thumb into the boy. 

“F-Fuck…” Ezra grunted, as the thumb broke into his previously untapped ass.

“Oh, you want me to?” Sam laid his cock between the smooth cheeks.

“Bring it rockstar…” Ezra purred lustfully.

Slapping Ezra’s ass with his dick, Sam continued to thumb the british twink’s hole deep. “Oh? need your virgin ass broken?”

Ezra nodded, smirking broadly as he gave a little wiggle, ready to feel Sam’s thick cock pound him. The thumb withdrew, replaced with Sam’s tip. He pursed his lips, bracing for it. The hunky musician put everything he had into a rough slam, forcing his dick balls deep into Ezra’s tight ring. Stretching him open, shattering his cherry as both boys cried out in pleasure. He throbbed against the inner walls, deep in the virgin ass.

Rhyme was going to love getting these details later.

“FUCK! S-SAM!” Ezra gasped as it ripped into him, all at once. He flexed around it, but Sam was quick to pull out before slamming back inside. 

“Like getting a real rockstar’s cock dude?” Sam pounded his dick in and out of Ezra, fucking the british ass doggy style. Using long thrusts to ram deeper, making such every inch of his meaty dick got felt, and his balls slapped the boy’s ass. “Ungh, yeah take my dick!”

Ezra grit his teeth and let his head hang. His cock was flopping between his legs while Sam went to town fucking rougher. But then fingers curled into his messy hair and tugged his head back up, used as leverage to get harder in his hole, “Nghh! G-gawd yes, Sam, pound my virgin ass!”

Sam smirked and let the words run dry as he grabbed onto the hips of the other boy and began doing just that. The poolside area of the Grant household filled quickly with the moans and grunts of the two teenage boys, joined by the furious slaps of Sam’s balls against Ezra’s pale pink skin. He continued tugging at Ezra’s hair while driving his cock hard into that tight ring, hammering without mercy. His hips moved like a hammer swing, nailing the british ass.

Crying out as his virgin ass got fucked, Ezra clenched his eyes shut. Focusing on the feeling. Warm sun washing against his tanned skin, the water bobbing with the wind, Sam’s balls against his cock, that thickness pushing into his tight walls, stretching the ring apart. Hard, fast, using him as no more than a hole. He was easily one of the hottest holes Sam had pounded. The rockstar squeezed the toned ass as he plowed away, groaning as Ezra tightened up. As his ass was pounded, Ezra reached down with one hand and grabbed his cock, beginning to pump it furiously. The boy turned on massively, and wondered why he never let those Australian surfers go to town on his ass.

“Mm, stoke your little twink cock as I pound your tight hole!” Sam grunted, watching Ezra’s hand going to town on his own six-inch cock.

Biting his lip, Ezra jerked off. Keeping pace with Sam’s thrusts; When the cock entered his ass he moved up the length, and when it pulled out he moved back. It was hard keeping up with Sam.

“Ngh, c’mon! Moan for me, slut!” Fucking the twink with reckless abandon, Sam made sure Ezra was going to be loose after this.

“Ju...just fuck me, Sam! I wanna feel your dick in my ass!” Ezra shouted, tensing up. He was close already. ‘Shit! I don’t want to cum first! I can’t stop, why the hell does this feel so… fucking good!!??’

“Mmm, take it you fucking british slut! Take my rockstar cock!” Sam growled, ramming the journalist harder.

“SA-SAM! I’m gonna cum!!” Feeling how the cock pounded him brutally after that, Ezra screamed. Getting ripped in half by that big dick until he started to shoot on the ground. Firing ropes of cum into a puddle beneath them. Fucked from his tight ass. “YES!!! Fuck my load out, Sam!”

“Oh yeah! Fucking cum, dude!” Sam growled.

Ezra gasped and groaned as his virgin ass was handed to him. “Ungh, pl-please fill my ass…”

“It’s coming dude, it’s fucking cuming!” Sam grunted loudly, grabbing onto Ezra’s hips and pounding the other boy’s ass hard until he felt himself unleashing his load. Firing it deep into the depths of Ezra Grant. The pulsing dick poured the cum in around itself, making it flow until dripping from Ezra.

They relaxed in the pool after that, letting the cum wash off their bodies. Both were tired and heavy. But still able to mess around, groping each other’s dicks or fingering the other boys’ ass. It all came to an end when Sam had to head back home; He did, however, pose on the poolside with his arms behind his head, flexing every inch of his muscular chest. Turned slightly to the side to show off his thick length.

“Up for a little photoshoot?” The british boy purred. “Would love to get some keep sakes of that fucing hot naked body, maybe a couple close ups of the beast that just took my virginity!”

Sam simply winked and handed Ezra his phone before taking up the pose again. Letting him get some shots of his naked body, focused heavily on that thick cock.

“Send me those. See you some other time, sexy ass. I expect to see more of it, by the way, some… incentive for another interview later?” Sam smirked, pulling on his clothes.

Ezra smirked as he watched Sam leaving his property. The boy pulled out his phone and grinned at the photos he had taken of a butt naked Sam Parker. Selecting one of Sam completely naked and the close up of the boy’s cock, he sent them off to Rhyme.

[Thanks for the ‘tip’! Enjoy Sam ;) Can’t wait for later.]


End file.
